Jane ke waqt
by krittz
Summary: its tragedy...fr u kkkloveu...dnt think it will stsfy u...but this is all i have in my mind..it came in one flow...may be its nt fit fr this spcl day...bt still...with best wishes...:::::::::::others pls dnt b angry


kkkloveu I have written this for u..but I don't know if it will satisfy u.. I wrote it in one go without any thought…

wish u many many happy returns of the day

jyada bura lage to apne is di ko maaf ker dena..pls…puppy eyes

**Story:**

Yes he knows he is going away...away from all away from life...

He opened his eyes with effort...all his family is there for him.

yes family, whats a family...blood relations? He doesn't remember any...it's only his team his family...he loves them he always wishes to stay with them but no...Now he has to leave...

A tear slipped from his eyes. Yes he had always kept some anger on god but today he feels no life is not that bad.

He tried to look around

That elderly man looking at him affectionately with teary eyes…his boss...hard rough and tough cop...Stone hearted ACP but had always shaded tears whenever their life is in danger like a strong father had guided them scolded them loved them…

He felt a different kind of peace today seeing those teary eyes... no not that he wan his boss to be broken but its true that in their profession not much people get this much luck that their senior shade tears in their pain..Feel a great loss in their demise… but he is lucky one to work under such a man...that gave him peace.

He turned his eye a little, oh yes he can se that man who always fought with him, whenever came got any chances but today is trying all his knowledge to save him...

Another guy standing beside the old doctor crying badly joining hands in praying… he had always teased this man but today he is feeling sorry for him

He wants to shout "GOD I WANT TO LIVE...PLEASE...GOD"

No he is not a coward he had played games with death many times but there is many reason to live today also when the bullet hit him he didn't have any fear..But now when he can feel his sighs getting rapid...his heartbeat...will stop any time he wish to live once again..

_17 years…_

Yes he remember his life of only these years…of service of fight of being suspected being respected being loved and being…yes someone is there who is more important than his own life he is again lucky enough to get such a relation..

He searched for hat person who is sanding far away…he can feel the shiver in the body of that person... he tried to raise his hand with great effort...

He can hear ACP sir telling _"Daya Abhijeet bula raha hey aao.."_

His buddy came forward with baby steps and holds his hand…

He stares at the hand

This hand…so many memories..Yes memories..His weakness..He is feeling those as his strength today

"_sir mein sub inspector Daya.."_

_"Abhijeet tum CID ki senior inspector ho."_

_"Abhijeet beta tumhari ma hu mein beta.."_

_"kahi sach mey yeah khoon tumne.."_

_"gandi machli"_

_"kahi yeah yaaddash jana ek naatak.."_

No he don't want to remember those memories it always hurts..

"_Abhi_

_Boss_

_"Abhijeet mujhe tumper pura bharosa tha.."_

_"Abhijeet sir aap.."_

_"boss please yaar.."_

_"bureau mey sirf k insaan has saktahey..ravvan.."_

A smile lit up his face…

Yes today he is satisfied not content but satisfied

He closed his eyes holding the hand which had always been at his aid..yes he also doubted on the person..the person also did so..but their love and concern bond much more strong than those few instances.

With closed eyes he can see that lady who once had given him relief from all his guilt feelings (refer to case Abhijeet ki ma)

_"beta rote rote to hum sab ate hey..aur yeah bhi jante hey ki ek din jana parega kiu na haste hue jay?"_

He felt his pain lessen down..

Siya is smiling at him

"_uncle aap strong ho na.."_

Shriya looking at him with hope, he can read her eyes..he never felt her inability to speak coming between them

His own mother was smiling in tears he murmured

"_ma..aj bhi aap waise hi intejer ker rahi hey mera..aap ka beta aj sach mey laut raha hey ma..per aj bhi use bahut dard hey…per tumhare aanchal tale ane se wo dard to chala jayega"_

His mother stretched her hand he left Daya's hand he needs to go..to his mother..he had given her immense pain…now time to give medicine _"sorry Daya..wada nahi nibha paya jana hoga yaar,,"_

He closed his eyes relaxly…

"**doctor. patient is sinking.."**

**"Abhi kuch nahi hoga aankh kholo Abhi.."**

**"Abhijeet beta..beta pls.."**

**"Pradyuman Abhijeet..aab nahi raha.."**

The machine beeped stopped a straight line like the equatorial line…..

* * *

His mother hugged him wiped his tears kissed his forehead "ma.."

_"ha beta.."_

_"meine aapko bahut dukh diya tha na?"_

_"na beta.."_

_"ma wo log bhi mujse pyar kerte tey meine unhe bhi.."_

_"nahi beta..tumne jaan bujhke kuch nhi kiya…yeah uperwala jise jita jindegi deti hey use utna hi jeena hey"_

He lied down in her lap..enjoying the ultimate sooth which he even doesn't remember.


End file.
